Star Wars Fanon II:Good articles/History
The good article history is a listing of all of the good articles that formerly appeared or is currently on the main page. The following are the good articles by year, then by month and date: *2015 *2016 Current year April 28: Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure* Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, or most commonly known as Kolluga the Hutt, Kolluga the Great, Kolluga the Wealthy, and Kolluga Fortuna, was an elder force-sensitive Hutt of the Jedi Order (unofficially), Hutt Cartel, and the Hutt Grand Council. He was the son of Oruba and Rotta Desilijic Fortiure, and the elder brother of Jabba Desilijic Fortiure. Over the years, Oruba taught Kolluga the ways of light side of the Force and the Hutt became Oruba's padawan. He was the cousin of Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Koona Desilijic Tiron, the distant cousin of Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Rotta, and Grubba Desilijic Aarrpo. Kolluga started his criminal career and empire small, only dealing with slaves, spices, and foodstuffs, along with his fellow life-long force-sensitive friend, Hermi Odle. But, he proved to be more powerful than anyone expected and moved quickly up in the crime lord ranks and began to spread his empire even further into the galaxy. Through his powerful empire, he became as powerful, later more powerful, as Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Gardulla the Elder, Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, and Arok Blujic Yulo. He used his palace as a base and center of his empire and operations. During the Clone Wars, he signed the Hutt-Republic treaty and later on, joined the Rebel Alliance, which would cause Jabba to distrust and betray Kolluga. Around 152 ABY, Kolluga and the rest of the council signed a treaty, allying themselves with the New Infinite Empire of Rakata, eventually fighting alongside the Rakata in the Rakata-Sith War. Years later, Kolluga and the other Ancients were informed by the newest member, Potunga, about her mother's newest bio-weapon, which had already killed 10 Hutts. Kolluga and the others conspired with the Desilijic's enemy, Muggera, to kill Frugga, and succeeded. Seven years later, Kolluga planned to retire as the leader of the Fortiure kajidic and it's representative on the Hutt Council 103 years later and revealed it to the Hutt Council soon after that. Around 800 ABY, Kolluga gained the title of Kajidii once again and represented the Fortiure clan on the council again. Around this time, he had built the city of Kolluga on Nal Hutta. Several years later, the Great Hutt War began between the Hutt Cartel and the resurgent Hutt Empire. April 28 — October 25: Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo was an elder Hutt member of the Hutt Grand Council, being the representative and leader of the Desilijic kajidic. He was the cousin of Rotta and the nephew of Jabba Desilijic Tiure. He served along with Jabba on the Council in 21 BBY. October 25 — December 27: Brui-Dra Brui-Dra was a long-lived male force-sensitive Neti Jedi Master that was the founder of the Great Jedi Library on Byss prior to the Great Hyperspace War. During the Battle of Byss, Brui-Dra was fighting alongside his lifelong friend, Konahrik Blujic Yulo, when an assault tank attacked his beloved library. During the ensuing duel between the tank driver, Naga Sadow, and Brui-Dra, the ancient Neti took out his lightsaber and fought him in an epic duel that been so great that there were/was panels underneath there feet breaking beneath them, also causing tremors. By the end of the duel, Brui-Dra was weakened, making him realize that he could never keep the Sith from taking a number of priceless and valuable artifacts unless he sacrificed himself; so, he metamorphosed into a tree, guarding the artifacts from the Sith Lord. After being awakened from a thousands-year old slumber, Brui-Dra was reunited with his old friend Konahrik, whom returned his lightsaber to. Not long after that, during the Battle of Onderon, the Neti Jedi once again sacrificed himself for others by jumping in front of the Togruta Jedi Knight Ahsoka Nanostarter, who was about to be struck down by Darth Vader. In his dying moment, Brui-Dra's drained the remaining life that he had in himself into his dying friend Konahrik, finally becoming one with the Force. Note *This article was replaced the same day it was assigned; Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo took the article's spot. Category:Good articles